A vision in the kitchen
by SiaraParker
Summary: When Alice gets a vision that scared her, Jasper demands to know what she saw. But maybe it wasn't as scary as he thought. Pre-twilight. RxR Please
1. Chapter 1

Alice was sitting at the kitchen counter swinging her legs back and forth. She wasn't doing anything in particular, just sitting looking out the window and humming to herself. She was alone in the kitchen. Rosalie and Emmet was upstairs, Carlisle and Esme out buying paint for the living room. Edward was in said living room playing the piano and Jasper sat in a chair reading one of his new books. Alice was drawn to a vision and suddenly Jasper flew from his chair to her side.

"Alice, Alice, What's wrong?"

Alice opened her eyes and looked around. She could feel that everyone in the house were listening. They were of course scared that her vision was signalling a bad thing to come.

"Oh, Jasper, nothing's wrong"

"I could feel you, you were afraid of something" Jasper wasn't backing down. He needed to know if something was going to happen. He had to be able to protect Alice.

At this point Edward, Emmet and Rosalie were all in the kitchen, Emmet taking a protective stance in front of Rosalie. They all looked shocked when Alice suddenly burst out laughing.

"Seriously, there's nothing to worry about. I just had a weird vision. Oh, and Emmet can I show you something?"

Emmet looked at her with confusion in his eyes before walking to her. She opened the fridge, stuffed with food that Esme had to buy to make them look like humans. Alice grabbed a coconut and smashed it against Emmet's head. It exploded and Emmet cursed under his breath. Alice leapt over the kitchen counter and hid behind it. Rosalie, Edward and Jasper stood frozen looking at the half coconut placed as a hat on top of Emmet's head.

"Was this what you saw Alice? Cause you are going to be very afraid. FOOD FIGHT!"

Emmet yanked out all the stuff in the fridge and started throwing eggs over the counter trying to hit Alice. He grabbed a can of tomato sauce and started to run after her. For a while they ran in a circle until Emmet caught up to Alice and threw tomato sauce at her dress. Rosalie unfroze at this.

"Emmet, you BASTARD! Never ever throw tomato sauce on a girl's dress. I gave that to Alice. You are going to be sorry!"

She grabbed a pineapple and threw it at Emmet. At this point Edward and Jasper unfroze as well and they started loading up. Edward helped Rosalie chase Emmet, while Jasper joined Alice who was sitting on the counter again. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

That was just a repetition of words said thousands of times. As Jasper leaned back, he gave Alice's hand a last squeeze. He opened his mouth to say something but was abruptly stopped by the flow of milk down his spine. Slowly, he turned around and looked right into Emmet's grin.

"This is war"

Jasper needn't to say anything else before everyone covered Emmet in food.

"WHAT IS THIS"

The voice cut through their laughter and froze all of the vampires. They all turned their heads slowly and looked at Esme. She was still startled. Carlisle stood a little behind her, trying hard not to laugh at the sight of Emmet who was covered in food.

"I don't know how you made my kitchen look like this. Can't I leave you alone for two hours?. Clean this up. Emmet, Jasper and Edward you are grounded, I think I told you not to play with your food. Rosalie and Alice, I need your help. Come with me."

"But…!"

"I don't wan't to hear you Emmet! Clean up!"

Alice and Rosalie followed her upstairs, beaming at each other. The last they heard from downstairs before Esme ordered them to take a shower was Carlisle's voice.

"It was Alice wasn't it?"

"Yes!"

"No, it was Emmet"

"Jasper quit protecting her in this case"

"I'm not protecting her, it was you"

"I hate you Jasper, so much"

* * *

**A/N: **So, I know this story is weird, but I write stories based on three words. This time it was: Kitchen, Coconut, Fight.

Please review but no flames thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Just wanted to say that if you PM me with 3 words and a twilight couple I'll try to write a story based on that couple and those words


End file.
